


Young at Heart

by blushingmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drarry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingmalfoy/pseuds/blushingmalfoy
Summary: Draco has caught a case of the birthday blues and Harry is determined to fix that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was very pleased with the response to the first fic I wrote, so I'm back with another! I edit this myself and try to make sure there are no mistakes, but if you find one feel free to let me know and I'll be sure to fix it! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter characters and terms.

Having spent most of his childhood with the Dursleys, Harry’s birthday had hardly been celebrated and he definitely never had any birthday parties. But now that he was an adult, Harry could do as he pleased, including throwing parties. Planning parties, he discovered, was actually quite fun, even if he kept them basic and simple.

It was now his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy’s, birthday and Harry was busy getting everything ready and making sure it was all perfect. “Balloons? Check. Cake? Check. Presents? Check.” He read aloud the contents of his list, checking off the items that were taken care of. Looking up from his piece of paper, Harry smiled as he looked around the party ready room.

The balloons were strewn all around the kitchen. Some were placed on the wall, others tied to the backs of the kitchen chairs, and the ones Harry hadn’t been able to tie in time floated by the ceiling. A chocolate cake sat in the middle of the table along with a couple of wrapped gifts. It was simple, but then again it was only going to be him and Draco, so for the circumstances Harry was satisfied with what he had done. 

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had taken their son out to dinner for his birthday, and looking at the time, Harry figured Draco wouldn’t be back for another hour or two. He pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, eyes still looking around the room at the decor. 

The set up would be a surprise to Draco when he arrived, as earlier he had told Harry he didn’t want to do anything special for his birthday. When asked why, Draco had simply replied by saying “It’s just another day, nothing that’s worth celebrating.” Harry knew that answer was a bunch of crap, but didn’t know why else Draco wouldn’t want to celebrate his birthday. 

Coming from the family he did, Harry knew that Draco loved fancy gatherings and parties. He also knew Draco liked being the center of attention as well as receiving gifts. So what was wrong with celebrating his birthday this year? He knew that Draco’s attitude had changed after the war, but that was years ago. Draco was turning twenty-five today and the birthdays before had been celebrated with bigger parties, so what was the problem this time? 

No matter what it was though, Harry decided to keep on Draco’s good side and not invite anyone over this year. They would just have a simple, quiet evening when he returned home, and enjoy the cake and presents. Now he just had to wait. 

Waiting long wasn’t something he had to do though as about ten minutes later Draco walked through the front door. Harry stood from his chair and went down the hallway to greet his boyfriend. “Hey, I’m glad your home. I have a little something for you.” he told Draco with a smile, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist. “Did you have a nice time?”

Draco briefly returned the hug before pulling away, mumbling something incoherent in reply before stalking down the hall. 

Frowning after him, Harry followed. He managed to stop Draco before he could enter the kitchen. “What’s wrong? Did you not have a nice time with your parents?” he asked, placing a comforting hand on Draco’s upper arm. 

The blonde shrugged. “The dinner was fine as always,” he replied, looking away from Harry. He said nothing more after that, keeping his expression blank as he stared off into the distance. 

Harry sighed, not wanting the relaxing evening he had planned to be ruined. Hopefully some cake and presents would get Draco out of whatever mood he was in, and they could talk about what was causing it later. “Come on, I have something for you,” he told him again, taking his hand and pulling him along into the kitchen. 

Draco allowed himself to be pulled along, sighing as Harry told him to close his eyes. He did as told though and didn’t open his eyes until he was given the okay. 

Harry carefully brought Draco over to the kitchen table and sat him down in one of the chairs. “Okay, open your eyes.” he said with a smile, stepping back to watch Draco’s reaction. 

The blonde opened his eyes and looked around, taking in everything he saw around the room. He moved his gaze to the balloons and then down to the cake and gifts in front of him. “What’s all this?” he asked, looking back to Harry. “I told you that you didn’t have to do anything for my birthday.” 

Harry frowned, biting his lower lip nervously. Why was Draco not enjoying this? “Well…I just thought it would be nice to at least do a little something for your birthday…” He replied slowly, trying to choose his words wisely since Draco was in a mood. “It is a special day.” 

“No, it’s not.” Draco said curtly, looking like he was ready to stand and leave the table. “It’s just another day, it’s not worth celebrating.” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I told you this already.” 

Harry sighed, looking away from the blonde for a moment in order to collect himself. He had just wanted to enjoy the evening with Draco, eating cake and watching him open his gifts, but it seemed there would be bump in those plans. “You went out to celebrate with your parents.” Harry pointed out as he turned his gaze back to his boyfriend. “Yet you won’t have a slice of cake with me?” 

“They’re my parents, Harry. I had to go out with them.” Draco simply replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

Harry rolled his eye, Draco’s attitude starting to annoy him. “Why are you acting like this? I just wanted to have a nice evening, but I don’t think that can be done when you’re being like this.” he said and pulled out a chair, sitting down beside the blonde. “Did something happen with your parents?” 

Draco sighed and looked down at the wooden table, shaking his head after a moment. “No, I told you the dinner was fine.” 

“Then what is causing you to be like this? Why are you so grumpy about your birthday this year?” Harry asked, reaching one of his hands over and placing it upon Draco’s. “Normally you love your birthday.”

Another sigh escaped Draco’s lips and he finally looked back up, meeting Harry’s gaze. “I think my age is finally starting to get to me, Harry. For Merlin’s sake I’m twenty-five today!” he frowned, making it sound like he was turning an elderly age. 

Harry looked confused, not understanding what the problem with turning twenty-five was. “Well, yes you are turning twenty-five.” he nodded. “But that’s not a problem..it’s not like you're turning seventy-five or something. I mean I’ll be turning twenty-five next too next month.” 

“You’re not understanding.” Draco shook his head. “I know twenty-five is still young, but at the same time I’m aware that I’m getting older and it all feels so fast.” he tried his best to explain his feelings, but that was never a strong suit of his. “I’m twenty-five and while I have a good job and you, I just feel like I’m not doing something right. I feel as though I should have accomplished more already…and with this feeling I also feel like I’m just wasting my life away.” he sighed. 

“Draco…that’s not true. You have done so much, whether it be for work, or for us. I’m proud of the man you have become.” Harry assured him, lacing their fingers together and giving Draco’s hand a comforting squeeze. “We’re still young and we still have our whole lives ahead of us. We have tons more years left together and that means a lot more things to do and to see, more adventures to be had together.” he smiled softly, hoping his words were easing his boyfriend’s anxieties. “You’re acting like your life is ending, when it’s only just begun Draco Malfoy.” 

Draco listened intently to Harry’s words, letting out another soft sigh when he was finished, and a small smile growing on his face. “I know that, Harry…but these feelings aren’t just going to go away. I can tell myself all the same things you just told me, but I still feel like time is going too fast…that there’s so many things that are needing to be done and the clock is ticking to get them done…”

“Draco, please.” Harry frowned, not wanting his boyfriend to start feeling worse. “Try not to think about all that right now. Let’s enjoy our evening.” he said and pulled the cake closer to them as he stood. “Let me just go get a knife to cut the cake.” 

Draco nodded a little and looked down at the cake as Harry walked over to the kitchen drawers. He did have to admit that the cake looked amazing, and wondered if Harry made it himself or bought it. Just as he was about to ask his boyfriend,he all of a sudden felt said cake press against his face. 

Harry laughed and put the now squished cake back down on the table. He had needed to do something to make Draco feel better, and having a good laugh should do the trick. Though he stopped laughing when he saw that his boyfriend wasn’t laughing along with him. “I’m sorry Draco, I just wanted to help you feel better…” he quickly apologized, afraid he had made him angry instead of happy.

However, there was no need for Harry to worry because Draco soon joined in the laughter. “Harry Potter, what were you thinking?” he asked as he wiped frosting away from his eyes, smiling up at his boyfriend. “What happened to eating the cake like normal people?” 

Harry shrugged, still laughing. “I had to get you to cheer up somehow.” he replied, grinning at the blonde. 

“Well you’re plan worked, though next time maybe try something less messy.” Draco said as he calmed down from laughing. He took his wand from his pocket and quickly cleaned his shirt and face with a simple spell. 

Harry simply shrugged in reply, a wide smile still taking up his face even when the laugher faded. While Draco cleaned up, he cut into the cake and put a slice on each of the two plates he had gotten. Despite being squished, it was still edible. He sat back down beside the other man and happily enjoyed the cake, glad that the Draco’s mood had improved and that the rest of the evening would be enjoyable. 

After the cake had been eaten and Draco had opened his gifts, the two men retired to the living room where they relaxed on the couch, sharing cuddles and soft kisses. Eventually Harry dozed off, leaving Draco to his thoughts. 

Looking back at the beginging of the evening, Draco started to feel stupid for how he had acted. He shouldn’t have allowed his feelings and thoughts to get in the way of Harry’s plans. But all was said and done and he was just glad that things were able to turn around. He smiled to himself as he thought back at Harry’s little joke, shaking his head. 

Even though he might be getting older, Draco knew that it was something he couldn’t prevent. Aging is inevitable. Getting older was something he wasn’t looking forward to, but looking at what happened tonight it seemed that it didn’t have to be a problem. Changing ages didn’t mean that everything was going to change and there was no use in worrying about everything because Harry was right. They did still have their whole lives ahead of them and they had so many things to do and see together. 

No matter how old they were, whether twenty-five or seventy-five, the love they had for one another would always keep them young at heart.

 

End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again if you found any mistakes or have any feedback/suggestions let me know. And I have a few ideas for multi chapter fics, but until I get to writing those I'm going to stick with oneshots. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
